Sightings
by 1seddiefan
Summary: When traveling to different places, you have to see some strange lights in the sky at night. Dean, Seth, and Roman have to see some strange lights in the sky at least every now and then. At least Roman and Seth try to explain to Dean that the lights aren't UFOs. One-shot.


A/N: I had a massive case of writer's block, and couldn't find the inspiration to write. So my mom started watching a UFO documentary that involves some mass sightings in England and some other place that I forgot.

So, I got to thinking, do the wrestlers see strange lights when they're in other states?

* * *

Dean was sitting on top of the car, drawing something in his sketchbook. Roman was leaning against the car, listening to the sound of sketching. They were waiting for Seth to get done talking to John Cena and Titus in the arena. They weren't entirely sure what they were talking about.

"What are you drawing?" Roman asked. It was surprising to find out that Dean can draw. Actually Dean was a kick-ass artist; Roman wasn't sure why Dean got rejected from six art schools.

Dean held up the sketchbook. He had drawn two trees on opposite sides of the page. "It's something Triple H wanted me to draw for him. I'm not finished yet."

He noticed that Roman wasn't paying attention and was staring at the sky. Dean looked up to see what Roman was looking at.

There were four lights in the sky. The lights flew on by, making no noise.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that," Roman said.

Dean sounded excited as he said, "You're not the only one who saw that,"

"Don't say it," Roman said. He wondered if Dean felt like this when he and Seth tried talking about ghosts.

"UFOs exist Roman," Dean said. "You just saw them."

"There's no such thing as UFOs," Roman countered.

Dean rolled his eyes, "There's no such thing as ghosts. If there was, Mrs. Harrison would be stalking me."

Roman winced, "God. Don't say her name." He still wanted to throat-punch that woman, but he can't as she died in prison. Still didn't mean that he didn't have feelings of throat-punching her.

"Hey. Did you guys see those UFOs too?" A blonde girl asked. She was around thirteen and was looking excited.

"Yes," Dean said.

The blonde nodded, as if she was proud that Dean had chosen the correct answer. "By the way, don't tell AJ Lee this, but I think she's hot." The girl pressed her finger to her lips and walked away.

"That was weird, right?" Roman asked.

"Not really. I have a crush on Betty White. Dylan has a crush on me. I think Alex has a crush on Michelle Obama. And Blake loves cotton candy," Dean said.

"Betty White?" Roman asked confused. He wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Lay off my woman." Dean threatened, "Or I'll hit you with corn."

* * *

"Michelle Obama is fine," Seth said. "I mean, she's curvy. So I can see where he's coming from." He can honestly see why a guy would have a crush on Michelle.

Roman face-palmed and shook his head, "Not that. I meant the UFOs."

"They exist," Dean piped up from his hotel bed. He was currently drawing.

"What are you drawing over there?" Seth asked.

Dean held up his drawing. There were the two trees and a road that seemed to be made out of bricks. "It's something for Triple H. He asked nicely."

"Okay." Seth said, confused.

"They weren't UFOs," Roman said

"Then what were they?" Dean demanded.

"Something the government is testing out," Roman said.

Dean just gave them a 'The fuck you talking about' look. "If it's something the government is testing out, then I suck at drawing."

"You don't suck at drawing," Roman said. He didn't like it when Dean bashed his drawings.

"Then the government's not testing anything," Dean countered.

Seth decided that it will be best to hang out on the balcony to avoid the argument. He noticed three lights in a triangle formation flying by. "The fuck is that?"

Dean and Roman ran out to see what Seth was talking about.

"UFO." Dean said, getting excited again.

"UFOs don't exist," Seth said.

"Then what the hell is that?" Dean pointed at the lights.

"That's a UFO," Triple H stated from his hotel room above them.

"Thank you!" Dean called back.

* * *

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch.

Actually Dean had fallen asleep on Roman. Dean's face all up in Roman's chest and Roman was highly uncomfortable. He would move Dean, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end on one of Dean's punches.

A Fiber One Bar commercial came on and it was doing a remix of the song Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler.

Dean woke up, making a snorting sound and looked at the commercial of the guy hugging the vending machine.

"God no!" Dean shouted and went inside the bathroom. Apparently Dean still hated that song.

Seth walked in and noticed the commercial, "He still hates that song."

Roman chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I think the music video ruined it."

"There was some more lights out there," Seth said and shook his head. "John Cena tried to explain to me that those were UFOs."

Roman wasn't sure whether to sigh in exasperation at the fact that John Cena and Triple H believes in UFOs.

"UFOs don't exist," Roman said. He got a pillow thrown at his face.

"Yes they do," Dean said and went back in the bathroom.

Roman grabbed the pillow and noticed that the cover had ripped.

* * *

The drawing was finished; all Dean had to do was color the damn thing in. He had his colored pencils ready. All sharpened and pointy; ready for use.

"Dean!"

Dean flung himself off of the hotel bed. The box of colored pencils and sketchbook went flying. There was a thud as he hit the ground.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Seth asked.

"I wanted to become acquainted with it. It's a really lovely floor." Dean said as he suggestively ran his hand over the carpeting.

Seth stared at his friend, "I don't even want to know."

"What do you want?" Dean asked. Seth grabbed Dean's legs and started dragging him to the balcony. "No! I don't want to die by the hands of Michael Meyers!"

Roman walked up and looked at Seth dragging Dean to the balcony. "Why?"

"There are those weird lights again," Seth explained.

"So you're dragging him, why?" Roman asked.

"I thought it would be fun." Seth said and pouted.

Roman rolled his eyes and went to collect Dean's things. He picked up the sketchbook and colored pencils. He put it back on the bed.

* * *

Randy Orton looked at the drawing of him as the Tin Man, Kane as the Scarecrow, Triple H as the Cowardly Lion, and Stephanie as Dorothy. The drawing involved them standing in a line, between two trees and on the Yellow BricK Road. The picture was framed and on the wall in the office.

"Why am I the Scarecrow?" Kane asked, studying the framed picture.

"I'm Dorothy so stop your complaining," Stephanie said.

"I thought it was funny," Triple H said.

Kane, Randy, and Stephanie looked at him.

"Why would you draw that?" Randy asked.

"Actually I had Dean draw it for me. See, there's his autograph right in the corner of the Yellow Brick Road." Triple H said and pointed to the little autograph.

"I got to admit, he's a kick-ass artist," Randy said. In fact he didn't mind being drawn as the Tin Man anymore. He just wondered why Triple H had to frame it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't know anymore. I blame writer's block for this turning out the way it is.

If you don't believe in UFOs that's fine. If you do believe, that's fine too.


End file.
